Lust in Back Alleys
by a.lakewood
Summary: An aside, or missing scene if you will, of 'Point of No Return.' This is what could have happened between Dean and Cas in the alley. SLASH.


**Title:** Lust in Back Alleys  
**Author:** alakewood  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for _Point of No Return._ What else...let's see: AU, slash (Dean/Castiel), PWP.  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** ~850  
**Summary:** An aside, or missing scene if you will, of _Point of No Return._ This is what _could_ have happened between Dean and Cas in the alley.  
**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing.  
**A/N:** Dean/Cas isn't usually my thing and I can't be 100% sure where this came from except that...well, Dean started it.

**oxoxo**

"I gave _everything_ for you and _this_ is what you give to me?" Castiel spat in Dean's face, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared, his fists clenched in the canvas of Dean's jacket.

Dean had never seen that side of Cas and he wasn't sure if it was fear or arousal he felt in their proximity. "Please," he rasped, not knowing what he was asking for – an end or a beginning.

Castiel's face softened, his brow smoothing and something shifting in his eyes. "I must admit, I was confused by your use of the phrase 'blow me' and could not discern its meaning. I knew it must have been some sort of euphemism." Castiel stared down at a beaten and bruised Dean cowering on the filthy, trash strewn asphalt of the alley as though he hadn't just been assaulting him. Then he grabbed for the collar of Dean's jacket and hauled him to his feet only to shove him up against the brick wall again. "I do not understand why you demand sexual favors of me, but if it sways your intentions of saying 'yes' to Michael, I will oblige."

Dean was shocked speechless until Cas reached for the fly of his jeans, a litany of incomprehensible protests tumbling from his bloodied lips. Then Cas' hand was on him and he clutched at the wall behind his back for support as his knees threatened to buckle beneath his weight.

"I had purchased lubricating gel – I tried it on myself," Cas breathed in his ear as he stroked Dean's length. "It became warm and was accompanied by a...tingling sensation. It was most unnerving."

"Yeah?" the question exhaled on an aborted laugh that morphed into a groan as Castiel twisted his wrist just _so_ and tilted his head like _that_ to look Dean square in the eyes.

The angel licked his bottom lip and used both of his hands to push Dean's pants lower on his hips. "The internet was very useful in helping me to understand what is referred to as a 'blow job,'" Cas informed Dean as he dropped to his knees. "Let me know if I am doing it incorrectly."

Dean just watched with fascination as Castiel continued to jerk him with his right hand, his left bunching up the hems of Dean's shirts and pushing them out of the way. He wheezed, lungs aching, and he'd be lucky if none of his ribs were broken. His breath hitched as Castiel looked up at him, head still canted, eyelashes fanning dim shadows over his eyes, and he opened his mouth wide and swallowed Dean down. And Dean couldn't help the little involuntary jerk his hips gave as Cas pulled off of him and swallowed him down again. The angel's name fell from his mouth in a breathless whine, one of his hands finally letting go of the wall to tangle in Castiel's hair and hold him close and pull him away and let Dean set his own frantic pace.

And Cas took it. Took it all without looking away. He let the hand that wasn't holding up Dean's shirts slide up the back of Dean's thigh, over denim then over skin, settling on Dean's hip, fingers curving over bone to let short nails bite into hard-muscled flesh.

Something darkened in Castiel's eyes and he hummed, the vibration of it just enough to send Dean over the edge. His fingers tightened in Castiel's hair as his body shuddered, muscles tensing then relaxing, and he sagged back against the bricks.

Cas tugged Dean's underwear and jeans back up, tucked him away, and climbed to his feet. He smoothed Dean's shirts out, letting his hands linger on Dean's hips. "So..." the angel began warily, "was I satisfactory?"

The corner of Dean's mouth curled up in a lazy smile, split skin tearing wider and bleeding. "Understatement."

Castiel continued to stare at Dean for a long moment, contemplation creasing his brow and clouding his eyes as his gaze dropped to Dean's mouth, a silent question as he leaned imperceptibly closer, lips parting.

Dean mirrored his action, feeling Cas' breath ghost over his lips, cool on freshly-welled blood.

Slowly, Castiel closed the distance between them, his mouth sliding over Dean's, tongue slipping past lips and teeth to meet and tangle with Dean's. He tasted the copper tang of blood and drew away enough to suck Dean's bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean groaned, hands blindly clutching the lapels of Cas' trench, pulling him closer. He winced against a sharp pain in his ribs, abruptly and accidentally breaking off the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Cas said, gaze falling away to land on anything but Dean's face as he took a step back.

"No," Dean protested weakly. "Cas..."

The angel shook his head and sighed. It took a moment before his eyes could finally meet Dean's again, the haze of lust completely dissipated and replaced by the clarity of conscience. "I should get you back to Bobby's."

Before Dean could argue, with a mere touch, they were gone.


End file.
